Opowiadanie: Wędrowiec (Diablo III)
Rozdział I - Strach Niebo ciemniało, a cienie zaczynały się wydłużać. Potężny mężczyzna patrzył, jak słońce znika za górami. Szum wieczornej bryzy ustępował odgłosom szurania. Blade stopy, postrzępione ścięgna i połamane piszczele zdarły się od chodzenia po skutej lodem skale. Nieważne, jak daleko Kehr przeszedł za dnia, przez ile rzek się przeprawił, na ile urwisk się wdrapał, siostra zawsze odwiedzała go o zachodzie słońca. Kiedy szuranie się przybliżyło, Kehr zajął się rozpaleniem ogniska. Na skraju Puszczy Sharval drewna na opał nie brakowało. Otuchy dodawała mężczyźnie myśl, że wreszcie napełni brzuch ciepłą strawą, od tygodni żywił się bowiem wyłącznie suszoną dziczyzną. Wiedział jednak, że próżna to była otucha. Wraz z nadejściem siostry, pojawiał się przenikliwy chłód, a Kehra ogarniała groza. Nie miał ochoty podnosić głowy, nie chciał rozmawiać z przybyłą. Ale Kehr wiedział, że dopóki tego nie zrobi, siostra nie odejdzie. Poczekał, aż ogień się rozpali, a potem wyprostował się z ciężkim westchnieniem. Nocą robiło się chłodno. – Mów, co masz do powiedzenia, Faen. A potem odejdź. Zrobiła krok ku ognisku, a potem następny. Kehr wlepił wzrok w płomienie i przesunął ręką po świeżej bliźnie na piersi. Kolejny krok i Faen stała już naprzeciw niego. Szczapa w ognisku strzeliła posyłając wokół iskry. Kehr zmusił się, by spojrzeć na siostrę... to, co kiedyś było jego siostrą. Przynajmniej tyle był jej winien. W cieple ogniska sine ciało zaczęło się rozmrażać, a słodki zapach zgnilizny robił się coraz silniejszy. Długie tygodnie wędrówki za bratem odcisnęły na Faen piętno i teraz Kehr ledwo mógł rozpoznać siostrę. Oczy się jej zapadły, czerń zajęła miejsce błękitu, który mężczyzna pamiętał. Resztki warkoczy zwisały smętnie, jeden trzymał się tylko na płacie skóry. Kehr patrzył na poszarpane, pożółkłe mięso, odpadające tkanki i włosy. Pod zmurszałym odzieniem rysowały się wystające stawy. Kehr zastanawiał się, czy Faen coś jeszcze czuje. Siostra pochyliła się i drżącym, kościstym palcem wskazała jego pierś. – Kehr. Kehr Odwyll. Jak to możliwe, że wciąż mogła mówić? Żuchwa zwisała jej luźno, czarny język był tak spuchnięty, że rozpychał wystrzępione policzki. Jak to możliwe, że Faen stoi tutaj, skoro wiele lat temu pochowano ją pod granitowym zboczem Arreat? Skąd u niej ten groteskowy gniew? Kehr wiedział, że niepotrzebnie wracał, wiedział, że nie zazna odkupienia na tych zniszczonych ziemiach. Nie udało mu się odnaleźć drogi do zalesionych kanionów jego ludu i wiele lat spędził na wędrówce bez celu przez obce, strome wzgórza. Dolina klanu Jelenia była niegdyś zielona i przyjazna. Jednak wszystko się zmieniło. I zostało stracone. Faen go jednak znalazła. Uciekał, lecz ona podążyła za nim. – Kehr Odwyll. Zdrajca. Zdrajca! Rozdział II - Siostra Poranne słońce zbudziło Kehra wcześnie. Ognisko nie uchroniło go przed chłodem, przemarzł w nocy. Odrzucił okrycie z niedźwiedziej skóry, przeciągnął się. Dwa i pół metra wzrostu, same mięśnie i blizny. Wiele lat temu Kehr przejął zwyczaj mieszkańców wysp Skovos – jak oni golił zarost i włosy ostrzem broni. Zwyczaj ten sprawdzał się w ciepłym klimacie, poza tym dzięki niemu Kehr nie czuł się na wyspach zupełnie obco. Ale tutaj mroźny wiatr kłuł nieosłoniętą skórę. Po kilku tygodniach spędzonych pod zimowym niebem mężczyzna zatęsknił do gęstej brody i długich włosów, jakie nosił za młodu. Przejechał szorstkimi palcami po podbródku i zastanowił, czy Tehra by go poznała. Myśl o jego pani nadal rozdzierała mu serce. Nie przez smutek ani poczucie winy, lecz przez wspomnienie popełnionego błędu. Kehr zepchnął je głęboko w zakamarki pamięci – tylko tak mógł zachować dystans do przeszłości. Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. Zapowiadała się długa podróż powrotna. Zatoka Zachodniej Marchii leżała na południe za górami Kohl. Kehr wiedział, że znajdzie tam barkę kupiecką, na której dotrze za półwysep. Kupcy chętnie najmowali osiłków do pilnowania ładunku. Kehr mówił językami Therat, Lut Gholein i wysp. Z łatwością mógł przekonać potencjalnego pracodawcę, że nie jest barbarzyńcą z Ponurych Ziem, choć jest tak wielki, ale należy do bardziej cywilizowanych w ich mniemaniu przedstawicieli rasy ludzkiej, czyli do najemników. A gdy już wsiądzie na statek, minie Zachodnią Marchię i Królewski Port, i dotrze na Philios. A tam... tam może spotka Tehrę. Wśród zielonych wzgórz czekały kobiety, wino i śpiew. Tam Kehr zapomni o obowiązku i zimnym, przeszywającym go żalu. Po co tu przybył? Aby odnaleźć swój lud? Aby błagać o przebaczenie? Teraz to oni go znaleźli. A przynajmniej Faen go znalazła. Kehr rozkopał resztki ogniska, próbował zapomnieć zeszłej nocy i skupić się na podróży. Przed nim wznosiły się ogromne szczyty – zalesione, zamieszkane, żywe – miła odmiana po martwocie, wśród której przebywał przez ostatnie tygodnie. Przynajmniej tym razem nikogo nie zdradzi. Nie unikał obowiązku, choć tych, którzy go na niego nałożyli, już nie było. Opuszczał ziemie, z którymi już nic go nie łączyło. Kehr miał nadzieję, że naprawi błędy, że uciszy zżerające go poczucie winy. Znalazł jednak tylko głuchą ciszę i nowy wymiar upokorzenia. Conocne wizyty Faen pozostawiały zimny ciężar w piersi. W głowie kołatała mu tylko jedna myśl: tym razem nikogo nie zdradzi. Tym razem nie. Kehr wiedział, że za następnym wzniesieniem trafi na wijący się szlak łowiecki, przechodził tędy dwa miesiące temu. Potem wystarczyło już tylko wejść na jeden z głównych traktów, krzyżujących się u północnych zboczy Kohl, by trafić na Żelazną Drogę. Żelazna Droga. Starożytny trakt, pozostałość po imperium, które rozciągało się od pustyń Arachonu po Zamarznięte Morze. Wybrukowana żelazowymi łupkami, szeroka Żelazna Droga biegła od mroźnego Iwogrodu, przez szczyty gór Kohl, w dół ku zachodnim wzgórzom Khandurasu. Ten niegdyś ważny szlak pozwalał kupcom i żołnierzom imperium przemierzać strome, wysokie góry w kilka tygodni zamiast miesięcy. Jednak już od stuleci droga nie była uczęszczana. Została opuszczona i zapomniana. W tych pełnych chaosu czasach królowie i wodzowie z północy nie utrzymywali kontaktów z sąsiadami. Zniszczenie Arreat zasiało strach w sercach sąsiednich ludów. Zamknięto bramy, wzmocniono mury i pozwolono, by wszystko wokół zdziczało i zarosło. Oznaczało to, że na drodze nie było ani kupców, ani bandytów. Choć Kehr mógł z łatwością poradzić sobie i z jednymi, i z drugimi, wolał wędrówkę w samotności. Zarzucił na ramię wielki miecz – Pogardę, i ruszył w kierunku wzgórz. Minęło dziesięć dni trudnej wędrówki. Dziesięć zachodów słońca i kolejne dziesięć odwiedzin siostry. Ścierwojady odgryzły Faen jedno ramię, z pożółkłej czaszki zeszła skóra. Ale to nadal była Faen. I nadal potępiała Kehra. Czy kiedyś minie mu obrzydzenie, jakie odczuwał na jej widok? Czy przywyknie do jej obecności? I czy w ogóle powinien przywyknąć… Kehr obawiał się, że Faen uda się za nim aż do Bliźniaczych Mórz, że będzie gonić go aż na Philios. A gdyby ją powalił? Gdyby przeciął na pół ten trzęsący się zewłok, po czym zostawił za sobą tylko kości i gnijące mięso? Czy to uwolniłoby Faen od cierpienia? Czy uwolniłoby Kehra? Mocniej opatulił się niedźwiedzią skórą. Nie. Nie mógłby zrobić tego siostrze. Kehr zasłużył sobie na jej słowa, na nienawiść. Zasłużył na potępienie… Odegnał ponure myśli. Długa, samotna wędrówka przynosiła mu wytchnienie. Nie wiedział, co popycha go naprzód – czy potrzeba odejścia stąd, czy pragnienie powrotu do bardziej przyjaznego klimatu. Żelazna Droga była tuż–tuż, marsz po bruku będzie szybszy. Wkrótce Kehr odejdzie i zapomni. Może Faen zostanie tam, gdzie miejsce zmarłych – w zimnej i ponurej ciemności. Kehr westchnął na myśl o winie, słońcu i rytmicznym szumie fal uderzających o piaszczysty brzeg. Czuł głód. Ostatni kawałek suszonego mięsa zjadł dwa dni temu, a zwierzyny było mniej niż się spodziewał. Chciał jak najszybciej opuścić ruiny swojej ojczyzny. Ale potrzebował na to sił, więc musi pomyśleć o znalezieniu pożywienia. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go krzyk… Zza zakrętu wybiegli ludzie. Kehr ukrył się w lasku na poboczu. Mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci – brudni chłopi w lnianych łachmanach – dźwigali dobytek w koszach, torbach lub zawiniątkach. Zapewne uchodźcy, uznał Kehr. Zapewne myśleli, że droga będzie pusta. Lecz i tak nie wykazali się rozwagą. Nieuzbrojeni i rozproszeni mogli łatwo stać się ofiarami bestii lub bandytów. Mógł ich też spotkać los o wiele gorszy. W okolicznych górach zdarzyć się mogło coś o wiele gorszego od bandytów. Nagle Kehr wyczuł ostry, charakterystyczny zapach. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Jeszcze zanim ich zauważył, już wiedział. Kazrowie. Kudłate, wynaturzone stwory, połączenie człowieka i kozła. Zwykle kozłoludy wędrowały stadami. Umięśnione bestie o mocarnych karkach, długich ramionach i nogach zakończonych czarnymi racicami. Ich głowy wieńczyły wygięte rogi, a czarne oczy miały nieludzkie poziome źrenice. I, oczywiście, stwory te capiły nieznośnie. Kehr już kilka razy napotkał je w trakcie wędrówek na południu i spotkania te gorzko zapisały mu się w pamięci. Kazrowie stanowili namacalne, cuchnące świadectwo nikczemnego wpływu demonów. Za zakrętem para kozłoludów zbliżała się do uchodźców. Ludzie rozpierzchli się z krzykiem. Kazrów nadbiegło więcej – po ich przejściu na drodze pozostały poranione ciała chłopów. Z niektórych stwory zaczęły zdzierać łachmany, większość bestii jednak ruszyła za uciekinierami. Kehr poczuł wzbierający gniew. Z trudem się opanował. To nie była jego walka. To nie jego obowiązek. Starcie tylko by go opóźniło, zresztą i tak już niewiele mógł zrobić. Wieśniacy byli sami sobie winni, nie powinni wędrować bez broni. Kehr już zbierał się do odejścia, lecz wtedy zauważył mężczyznę z uniesioną siekierą. Nieznajomy przyciskał do piersi niewielkie zawiniątko. Kozłoludy śmiejąc się jękliwie otaczały i dźgały ofiarę włóczniami, gdy tylko odwróciła się do któregoś plecami. Z ran mężczyzny sączyła się krew plamiąc płócienne, brunatne odzienie. Nieopodal leżał rozrzucony ładunek drewna. Zapewne osaczony był drwalem. Reszta wieśniaków wykorzystała fakt, że uwaga kazrów skupiona jest na kimś innym, i uciekła w las, porzucając drwala na pewną śmierć. Długą i bolesną. Właśnie wtedy osaczony mężczyzna odwrócił się do kozłoluda, który pchnął go włócznią, i Kehr mógł lepiej przyjrzeć się zawiniątku. To było dziecko. Rozdział III - życie Aron stracił nadzieję, nie miał już sił trzymać siekiery. Wtem powietrze przeszył ryk. Potwory zamarły zaskoczone, zabeczały i uniosły głowy. Wściekła nawałnica stali natarła na stado. Aron zacisnął palce na stylisku, przytulił mocniej dziecko i zaczął modlić się o szybką śmierć. Kazrowie przed nim polegli zasieczeni. Dopiero teraz Aron mógł lepiej się przyjrzeć sprawcy tej rzezi. Widok zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Człowiek. Olbrzymi mężczyzna, który górowałby nawet nad wielkimi kozłoludami. Z barczystych ramion zwisała mu jak płaszcz niedźwiedzia skóra, niedopasowane części zbroi i ciężkie buty z wołowej skóry plamiła krew. Nagą pierś i grube węzłowate ramiona znaczyły blizny. Wielkolud dzierżył miecz odpowiedni do swoich rozmiarów – czarne obosieczne ostrze, wyszczerbione bez wątpienia na zabitych wrogach. Mężczyzna trzymał je ze swobodą, jakby stanowiło przedłużenie jego ręki. To musiał być barbarzyńca. Aron o nich słyszał. Nawet do niewielkiej osady za wzgórzami na zachodzie, skąd pochodził drwal, dotarły opowieści o tych legendarnych dzikusach strzegących świętej góry i pożerających każdego obcego, który ośmielił się tam zapuścić. Arona jednak najbardziej zaskoczyła siła barbarzyńcy. Niemożliwe, aby zwykły śmiertelnik mógł być tak szybki i potężny. Kazrowie obdzierający ciała na drodze, porzucili zdobycz i z wyciem ruszyły na nieoczekiwanego wroga. Obłoki pary buchały im z paszcz pełnych żółtawych zębisk. Spośród drzew wyskoczyło jeszcze kilka bestii. Aron doliczył się siedmiu, może ośmiu. Opuściwszy nisko łby natarły na barbarzyńcę. Barbarzyńca wziął głęboki oddech, jedną ręką uniósł miecz, drugą wyciągnął do Arona. – Twoja siekiera. Aron pospiesznie wykonał polecenie. W ogromnej dłoni siekiera wydawała się ledwie zabawką. Wojownik podniósł ją i obejrzał. Przytaknął z aprobatą. – Mocna. Można nią drzewa ścinać. Kozłoludy zdążyły się już rozpędzić, ich racice rytmicznie stukały po bruku. – Tak… to znaczy nie, nie… należała do mojego ojca. – Zająknął się Aron. – Był w straży w… Jednym płynnym ruchem barbarzyńca rzucił siekierą. Ze świstem stalowe ostrze przebiło czaszkę najbliższego kozłoluda, po czym rozorało pierś tego, który znajdował się za nim. Pierwszy kazra zatoczył się i upadł, z roztrzaskanej głowy wytrysnęła ciemna posoka, drugi zwalił się na niego nieruchomo. Pozostali zwolnili. Postanowili się rozdzielić i otoczyć cel. Aron chciał pomóc wojownikowi. Pochylił się nad jednym z zabitych stworów, by zabrać włócznię i wesprzeć barbarzyńcę. Potężny mężczyzna pchnął go na ziemię. – Leż – warknął. Aron zerknął z obawą, ale zaraz skulił się, by chronić zawiniątko z dzieckiem. Niepokoiło go, że przestało płakać, ale może lepiej, jeśli straciło przytomność. Kozłoludy otoczyły wojownika i Arona, z wykrzywionych wściekle pysków toczyły pianę. Można się było przerazić. Ale barbarzyńca nie sprawiał wrażenia przestraszonego. Zacisnął tylko dłoń na mieczu i czekał. Stwory zaatakowały z rykiem. Ku zdumieniu Arona barbarzyńca przymknął oczy i – na Płonące Piekło! – uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Obosieczny miecz ze świstem przeciął powietrze nad głową drwala i sięgnął czterech przeciwników. Kozłoludy nie doceniły zasięgu ramion olbrzyma – klinga przeszła przez ich ciała jak nóż przez masło. Z równą łatwością przecięła miękkie brzuchy, jak i kości. Gorąca jucha opryskała Arona. Drwal wytarł z twarzy krew. Po czterech kazrach zostały tylko drgające zewłoki. Ostatniego barbarzyńca przyszpilił mieczem do ziemi, trup kazry dosłownie pękł jak przekłuty bukłak. Wojownik, oddychając ciężko, próbował wyrwać ostrze, które najwyraźniej utknęło w ziemi. Dwa kolejne kozłoludy, mądrzejsze od martwych pobratymców, nie rzuciły się do ataku na oślep. Czekały na okazję i ruszyły dopiero, gdy wróg odwrócił się do nich plecami. Aron chciał ostrzec barbarzyńcę, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Potężny wojownik jednak zdążył zauważyć zagrożenie – przykucnął i odbił się wyrwawszy miecz wraz kamieniem, w który wbiła się klinga. Olbrzym spuścił broń jak młot na bliższego przeciwnika, po czym od razu poprawił uderzeniem od dołu w drugiego. Mokre ochłapy plasnęły nieopodal Arona. Zapadła cisza. Barbarzyńca górował samotnie nad polem bitwy niczym bóg śmierci. Drwal w życiu nie widział czegoś równie przerażającego. Nagle wojownik obrócił się i ruszył do lasu. Czyżby chciał odejść? Nie. Schylił się i wyrwał siekierę Arona z zabitego kozłoluda. Podszedł do drwala i podał mu topór styliskiem w przód. – Droga jest już bezpieczna. – Skinął głową olbrzym. – Kazrowie nie ośmielą się zaatakować tutaj po raz drugi. Zwłaszcza, gdy wieść się rozniesie. Aron sięgnął po siekierę, ale znieruchomiał wpół ruchu. Zawiniątko, które trzymał przy piersi, wydało mu się zbyt nieruchome. Uniósł dziecko wyżej. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że jedna z kazrowych włóczni sięgnęła celu. Aron opuścił głowę. – Nie… błagam, nie. Ze szlochem przytulił martwe dziecko. Osunął się na kolana. – Widziałem, jak go bronisz, drwalu. – Barbarzyńca popatrzył z powagą i smutkiem. – Robiłeś, co mogłeś, żeby uratować swoje dziecko. Zaraz jednak uniósł głowę i splunął, gdy zobaczył, jak wieśniacy w milczeniu wracali na drogę. – Spełniłeś ojcowski obowiązek – dodał jeszcze do Arona. Drwal potrząsnął głową. – Nie – odpowiedział. – Nie była moja. Chciałem zabrać ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Kazrowie zabili jej rodziców. Nie była moja. Rozdział IV - Śmierć Uchodźcy wybłagali u Kehra, żeby ich eskortował, w zamian zaoferowali żywność i kilka sztuk srebra. Barbarzyńca przyjął tę skromną zapłatę. Wiedział jednak, że kiedy tylko ich drogi się rozejdą, biednych wieśniaków czeka niemal pewna śmierć. Póki co jednak szli razem i miał zamiar chronić ich, dopóki Żelazną Drogą dotrą do Khandurasu. Kehr miał nadzieję, że Faen nie będzie nawiedzać go wśród ludzi. Na wszelki wypadek spał jednak na uboczu, aby nikt nie mógł jej usłyszeć. Wieśniacy już i tak dostatecznie się bali. Trzymali się na dystans, niepewni, starając się dotrzymać kroku milczącemu towarzyszowi. A Kehr poczuł ulgę podróżując wśród żywych. – Jesteś barbarzyńcą, prawda? To był Aron. Po pogrzebie dziecka nie zbliżał się już do Kehra. Dopiero teraz. Barbarzyńca mruknął potakująco i przyspieszył kroku. – Tak myślałem. Kto inny potrafiłby tak posiekać potwory? Kto inny mógłby nosić miecz, który wygląda jak... czy to część pługa? – Drwal pokręcił głową uśmiechając się z podziwem. Kehr zmarszczył brwi. Towarzystwo żywych chyba mu jednak przeszkadzało. Minęło wiele tygodni, odkąd rozmawiał z człowiekiem… Zastanawiał się, czy wszystkie rozmowy muszą być takie jałowe. Zaimponowała mu jednak spostrzegawczość drwala. Pogarda faktycznie była przekutym lemieszem. Kehr podciągnął broń na ramię, grube rzemienie i sprzączki zaskrzypiały pod jej ciężarem. Aron zrobił kilka szybszych kroków, by podchwycić spojrzenie Kehra. – Na początku wątpiłem. Nie masz gęstej brody, ani warkoczy, o których powiadają... Odchrząknął. – Jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać, zrozumiem. Chciałem ci tylko podziękować. Skłonił się i pozwolił, aby barbarzyńca go wyprzedził. Kehr nie zatrzymał się, ale ku własnemu zdziwieniu poczuł zaciekawienie. Drwal stanął w obronie obcego dziecka, choć inni uciekli. Zdobył się na odwagę, by okazać barbarzyńcy wdzięczność, choć inni bali się nawet zbliżyć. Takie męstwo, szczególnie u przedstawicieli prostego ludu, robiło wrażenie. Kehr rozejrzał się. Mężczyzna szedł tuż za nim. – Cicho stawiasz kroki, drwalu. Nauczyłeś się tego polując na drzewa? Aron zaśmiał się. W tym pustym i zimnym miejscu był to niezwykle ciepły dźwięk. – Za mojego dzieciństwa w lasach nie spotykało się kazrów, ale to nie znaczy, że było tam bezpiecznie. Ciężko zbierać drewno, kiedy goni cię niedźwiedź. Kehr tylko kiwnął głową. Wyjaśnienie drwala było sensowne, ale podejrzewał, że mężczyzna nie wszystko mu mówił. Wszyscy mają tajemnice, Kehr o tym wiedział i o nic nie pytał. Odwrócił głowę. – Pierwszy raz widziałeś kozłoludy? – zmienił temat. – Pierwszy raz aż tyle. Widywało się je ostatnimi laty, jak grasują trójkami lub czwórkami, zazwyczaj na większych wysokościach, wśród skał, gdzie kopyta pozwalają im się szybko poruszać. Wiedzieliśmy, że są groźne, ale zazwyczaj uciekały przed uzbrojonymi ludźmi i nie zapuszczały się tak nisko. Ale teraz... teraz pełno ich w całym Kohl, od szczytów po doliny. Drwal zacisnął pięść na toporze. Kehr zauważył gniew w jego oczach. – Zorganizowały się. Jeszcze nigdy nie atakowały tak przemyślnie i agresywnie. Napadają na dalej wysunięte wioski. Siedem dni temu zauważyłem stado tych potworów wędrujących doliną do Dunsmott, naszego miasteczka. Udało mi się ostrzec ludzi, zabraliśmy, co się dało i uciekliśmy po zachodzie słońca. Na Żelaznej Drodze dołączyli do nas inni uchodźcy. Opowiadali o tym samym. – Stanowimy forpocztę. – Drwal wskazał na karawanę, która się za nimi ciągnęła. – Wkrótce dołączy do nas więcej uchodźców, jeśli nic się nie zrobić w sprawie tych ataków. Gdy Kehr to usłyszał, przystanął. - Nikt nic nie zrobi w sprawie kazrów, drwalu. Te góry to pogranicze, ziemie bez króla, który mógłby zapewnić ludziom ochronę. Zaprowadź ludzi z Kohl w bezpieczne miejsce i niech tam zostaną. Drwal zwolnił kroku, zamyśliwszy się nad słowami Kehra. Uśmiechnął się z ponurą determinacją. – Jesteśmy ludźmi gór, a nie głupcami. Mamy zamiar iść wzdłuż tej drogi i dotrzeć aż na niziny Zachodniej Marchii, a tam... tam być może się osiedlimy. A na imię mi Aron. – Odparł i wyciągnął dłoń. Drwal Aron musiał czekać z wyciągniętą rękę przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim Kehr podał mu własną, zgrubiałą dłoń. Uścisk był krótki i mocny. – Kehr Odwyll, ostatni z klanu Jelenia. – Ostatni? – Mojego ludu już nie ma. Arreat pochłonął ich w swym gniewie. – Przykro mi. Nie wyobrażam sobie większej tragedii niż zguba całego ludu. Dlatego bez względu na niebezpieczeństwa wędruję z nimi. – Aron wskazał na uchodźców. Kehr i drwal przeszli kilka kroków. – Ale... – wymamrotał Aron. – ... jak udało ci się przeżyć katastrofę? Wieści o zniszczeniu góry dotarły nawet do mojej osady. Jakim cudem ostałeś się przy życiu? Kehr tylko wbił wzrok w ziemię i przyspieszył kroku. Wszyscy mają swoje tajemnice. Słońce znajdowało się coraz niżej na nieboskłonie. Wynędzniała karawana wędrująca za Kehrem niedługo zacznie rozbijać obozowisko. Wieśniacy byli już daleko, ale barbarzyńca kontynuował wspinaczkę na skały przy drodze. Mogło się to okazać niepotrzebne... ale wolał zachować ostrożność. Tego wieczoru przybyła Faen. Podczas wędrówki straciła żuchwę, jej czarny, mokry jęzor zwisał ze strzępami tkanki z jej gardła. Ale słowa brzmiały tak samo i taka sama groza ogarniała Kehra, gdy je słyszał.. Miał nadzieję, że siostra zawróci, gdy zobaczy towarzyszących bratu ludzi. Liczył, że skoro ich obronił, odkupił winy i nie ujrzy już oskarżenia w jej zapadniętych oczach. Miał też nadzieję – ogromną nadzieję – że Faen była jedynie wytworem wyobraźni i trawiącego Kehra poczucia winy. Jednak chłód był ostry i wyraźny, aż przeszywał go dreszczem. To wszystko było prawdziwe. Lodowaty gniew Faen nie słabł. Kehr wiedział, że wieczory będzie musiał spędzać z dala od Arona i reszty ludzi. Rozdział V - Zdrajca Kehr pomylił się co do kozłoludów. Nad ranem musiał odeprzeć kolejne dwa ataki na karawanę. Zginęło troje uchodźców. Na Żelaznej Drodze leżały zwłoki siedmiu kazrów. Arona martwiło, że tyle rogatych bestii nawiedza szlak do Zachodniej Marchii. Kazrowie szykowali zasadzki, gdy tylko barbarzyńca za bardzo oddalał się od grupy. Strach uchodźców wzmógł się, starali się trzymać blisko swojego obrońcy. Prawie deptali mu po piętach. Aron szedł za karawaną złożoną z dwudziestu dusz, z siekierą w gotowości. Kilkoro z silniejszych uchodźców zabrało broń poległym prześladowcom. Szyk ten okazał się skuteczny przeciwko tchórzliwym bestiom i do końca dnia już nie ośmieliły się zaatakować. Kehr pomógł uchodźcom wznieść obóz, a potem, mimo ich protestów, odszedł, gdy tylko słońce schowało się za górami. Powiedział, że chce sprawdzić okoliczne wzgórza na wypadek ataku. Aron czuł, że Kehr kłamał. Na twarzy barbarzyńcy dostrzegł trwogę. Kehr ku uldze uchodźców wrócił tuż przed świtem. Aron czuł, że w nocy musiało zdarzyć się coś złego, od barbarzyńcy ciągnął chłód, bardziej przenikliwy niż górskie powietrze. Zupełnie jakby zachodzące słońce zabrało Kehrowi Odwyllowi ciepło i życie. Drwal postanowił, że mądrzej będzie nie poruszać tego tematu z wielkoludem. Wdowa po burmistrzu na oczach głodnych uchodźców przydzieliła barbarzyńcy rację żywności. Aron podał mu jedzenie. Kehr przyjął bez pytania i w ciszy zabrał się do posiłku. Ciekawe, kiedy barbarzyńca jadł po raz ostatni? – pomyślał drwal. Zastanawiał się również, czy jagody i drobna zwierzyna zdobyte po drodze wystarczą na zaspokojenie potrzeb Kehra, jak i uchodźców. Do Zachodniej Marchii było daleko. Kiedy Kehr oddalił się po zmroku, Aron poszedł porozmawiać z wdową. Kobieta imieniem Seytha miała wychudzoną twarz. Drwal musiał jej wyjaśnić, że barbarzyńca nie ma złych zamiarów – olbrzym zachowuje się mrukliwie i dziwacznie, ponieważ zwyczajnie nie przywykł do podróży z potrzebującymi i bezbronnymi. Poza tym Kehr dowiódł przecież, że chce zapewnić wieśniakom bezpieczeństwo. Kobieta nie wyglądała na przekonaną – raz po raz zerkała na drogę za Aronem. Tego wieczoru drwal pełnił wartę z pastuchem Dalnem. Starzec uzbrojony w starą, powyginaną łopatę był twardszy i odważniejszy od niejednego młodzika. Daln się jąkał, a na świat spoglądał z niedowierzaniem. Po sześćdziesięciu latach życia na jednym morgu Dunsmott, podróż ta była dla niego niepojętym koszmarem. Tej nocy po raz pierwszy, odkąd wieśniacy opuścili domy, nie pojawiły się kozłoludy. Daln zapytał urywanie, co takiego zrobił barbarzyńca, że wystraszył potwory. Może Kehr poprosił o pomoc lodowych bogów z Ponurych Ziem? Aron nakazał tylko, by starzec siedział cicho i obserwował drogę. Nie trzeba się zastanawiać, skąd bierze się chrust – trzeba go zebrać. Minęło dziesięć dni. Ataki kozłoludów następowały rzadziej. Aron widział prześladowców. Zazwyczaj para zwiadowców obserwowała karawanę ze wzgórz przy drodze. Od czasu do czasu do bestii dołączała kolejna dwójka. Ośmielone kozłoludy nawet nie próbowały się ukrywać. Ciągła obecność stworów, postukiwanie racic na skale, porykiwania, smród zgniłego mięsa niesiony wiatrem – to wszystko odbierało hart ducha równie skutecznie, co bezpośrednie ataki. U podnóża gór Kehr zrobił się nieco mniej oschły. Aron zauważył, że barbarzyńca bardziej skory jest do mówienia, pod warunkiem, że drwal miarkował słowa… zwłaszcza pytania. Zdawało się, że Kehr odnajduje otuchę w rozmowach o swoim ludzie i Aron dowiedział się kilku rzeczy o klanie Jelenia i o warcie barbarzyńców, o świętym obowiązku obrony Góry Arreat. Dowiedział się również, że warta nadawała życiu ludu Kehra sens, że wzmacniała ich więzy ze zwierzętami zamieszkującymi zbocza. Było to przymierze, które jednoczyło wszystkie plemiona barbarzyńców, źródło ich duchowej siły. Kehr zaś dowiedział się, że drwal wychował się w niewielkiej górskiej osadzie Dunsmott. Arona wraz z braćmi wychował ojciec, po tym, jak matkę zmogła choroba. Ojciec Arona, były strażnik, niewiele wiedział o sprawach, które nie dotyczyły wojska, więc wychowywał synów jak żołnierzy. Było ciężko. Tak ciężko, że brat Arona uciekł na północ do Iwogrodu, żeby pobierać nauki u mnichów. Drwal już nigdy więcej o nim nie usłyszał. Niedługo po tym umarł ojciec, zostawiając po sobie skromną chatę w lesie, starą siekierę i odrobinę żalu. Aron dziękował bogom, że jego staruszek nie dożył zniszczenia Dunsmott przez piekielne bestie. Mówił, że to kaelseff, co w starej mowie znaczyło „małe błogosławieństwo”. Aron często używał słów starej mowy. Kehr szydził, że to „sztuczne przywiązanie do martwego języka”. Aron nie poczuł urazy. Tylko się uśmiechnął. – Słowa mają moc, Kehrze Odwyllu. – rzekł. – Wiążącą moc. Kehr mruknął i mocniej opatulił się niedźwiedzią skórą. Przez kilka dni nie nastąpił żaden atak, nastroje się poprawiły. W oddali nadal było widać sylwetki kazrowych zwiadowców, ale wszyscy już przywykli do ich obecności i wypatrywali chwili, gdy wkroczą do Zachodniej Marchii a bestie zostawią za sobą. Kehr przewidywał, że karawana zejdzie z gór za dwa, trzy dni. Aron miał nadzieję, że na nizinach znajdą więcej żywności. Razem z grupą najsilniejszych mężczyzn i kobiet dzielili się racjami z barbarzyńcą. Ich zapasy były na wyczerpaniu. Drwalowi zaburczało w brzuchu. Kehr zarządził postój do końca dnia. Aron oparł się o głaz na skraju drogi. Karawana rozbijała obóz. Zauważył, że siły mieli już tylko ci, wśród których rozdzielano żywność: dzieci, starcy i ranni... oraz barbarzyńca. Aron wiedział, że powinien porozmawiać z Kehrem o podziale żywności. Postanowił poruszyć ten temat z rana, kiedy wielkolud wróci z odosobnienia. Kehr byś myślami gdzie indziej. Obserwował zachód słońca, usta krzywił w ponurym grymasie. Dokończył posiłek bez słowa i ruszył na swoją conocną wędrówkę. Mimo całodniowego marszu barbarzyńca nadal kroczył pewnie, długie kroki oznaczały, że nie chce, aby ktokolwiek za nim szedł. Aron, nawet gdyby chciał, nie miał siły, by pobiec za nim. Z głodu zakręciło mu się w głowie. Z otępienia wyrwał go głos kobiety za plecami. – Kehrze Odwyllu! Jeśli trafisz dziś w nocy na któregoś z kazrów, przynieś go nam, proszę. Umieramy tu z głodu a musimy mieć siły na resztę drogi! Barbarzyńca zamarł. Aron odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, kto krzyczał. Czyżby głód odebrał kobiecie rozum? To była Seytha, która co noc wydzielała Kehrowi rację z coraz mniejszych zapasów karawany. Kobieta wzięła się pod boki. O tym, ile odwagi wymagały od niej te słowa, świadczyły zaszklone z przejęcia oczy. Kehr ani drgnął. Po dłuższej chwili przerwał milczenie, a jego głos odbił się echem wśród ścian kanionu. – Czy ludzie z Dunmott żałują, że skorzystali z moich usług? Aron skoczył, potknął się i niemal przewrócił. Rozłożył ręce w błagalnym geście. – Nie, Kehrze! Ona nie to miała na… Ale Seytha znowu się odezwała. Starała się ostrożnie dobierać słowa. – Umieramy z głodu. Co za różnica, czy zabiją nas kazrowie, czy głód? Arona dobiegły zgodne pomruki złych, głodnych i zmęczonych ludzi... Wzdrygnął się. Zanosiło się na bunt uchodźców przeciwko ich obrońcy. Drwal odwrócił się do ludzi. Uznał, że musi ich uspokoić, zanim sytuacja wymknie się z pod kontroli. – Seytho, podróż jest ciężka dla nas wszystkich. Musimy go wyżywić, żeby miał siły nas bronić. Kiedy zejdziemy z gór, będziemy mogli polować i… – Nie przetrwamy nawet dwóch dni dłużej, jeśli nie znajdziemy czegoś do jedzenia! – przerwała mu ostro. Aron oniemiał. Wśród ludzi podniosły się kolejne gniewne głosy. Barbarzyńca powoli się odwrócił do wieśniaków. Daln wskazał go łopatą. – D–dlaczego n–nie może nam cz–czegoś upolować? – zapytał z drżeniem. – N–nie po to go k–karmimy, żeby sobie p–potem odszedł. M–ma o–obowiązek utrzymać nas p–przy ż–życiu! Aron zerknął na barbarzyńcę, aby sprawdzić, jak zareaguje na słowa rozgniewanych ludzi. Kehr stał nieruchomo jak kamień, tylko para z ust świadczyła, że oddychał. Drgnął jednak na słowo „obowiązek”. Zacisnął szczęki. Gdy się odezwał, głos zabrzmiał jak uderzenie spiżu. – Służyłem sułtanom, wodzom i książętom z południowych wysp. Jeszcze nigdy nie użyczyłem ostrza za tak niewiele. – Splunął. – Powinniście byli zginąć w górach. I tak zginiecie na nizinach. W Zachodniej Marchii jest jeszcze gorzej, nie tylko kazrowie nękają ludzi. Powinienem był zostawić was na Żelaznej Drodze. Okazałbym wam łaskę. – Kehrze, błagam! – jęknął Aron. – Wybacz im te słowa. Są przerażeni i głodni i nie wiedzą, co mówią. Nie zostawiaj nas! Kehr Odwyll złapał się na tym, że wpatruje się w stojącego samotnie drwala. – Przeżyjesz, jeśli ich zostawisz, Aronie. Masz umiejętności, by przetrwać tę podróż. Ale jeśli z nimi zostaniesz, czeka cię śmierć. Następnie barbarzyńca odwrócił się i ruszył, głuchy na żałosne błagania uchodźców. Aron spojrzał na swoich ludzi. Zarzucił siekierę na ramię. Jeszcze nigdy mu tak nie ciążyła. Rozdział VI - Brat Kehr szedł aż stracił z oczu wieśniaków, aż ich głosy i odór rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Zacisnął pięści aż mu kostki zbielały. „Głupcy! Czy nie wiedzieli, w czyich rękach było ich życie? Czy zdawali sobie sprawę, że podróż z nimi tylko go spowalniała, że stracił przez nich kilka dni w zamian za nędzne kilka kromek czerstwego chleba? Jak śmieli?!” Słońce skryło się za górami. Gniew barbarzyńcy ustąpił miejsca frustracji. Zawył, ściągnął Pogardę z pleców, złapał obiema rękami i rzucił ją w ciemność. – Chodź, siostro! Chodź i powiedz mi, że jestem zdrajcą! Chodź i wychłostaj mnie swoim czarnym jęzorem! Upadł na kolana i zamknął oczy. Wkrótce usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Siostra przychodziła bez względu na to, czy Kehr był w towarzystwie, czy sam. – Jaki sens ma… – głos uwiązł barbarzyńcy w gardle. Kroki były liczne. Zbyt liczne. Niosły się echem po Żelaznej Drodze. – Nie jestem twoją siostrą, ale chętnie cię wychłostam. – zabrzmiał niski, beczący głos. – Mogę wyzwać cię od głupców i ofiar, i zdrajców też. Kehr zerwał się na równe nogi, ale szybko został powalony na plecy. Przeturlał się i próbował wstać, ale kilka kozłoludów złapało go w żelaznym uścisku. Odtrącił dwa, ale dostał cios w potylicę i nogi się pod nim ugięły. Dołączyło więcej kazrów, aż Kehr nic nie widział spod nawały cielsk. – Starczy! Związać go i przyprowadzić! Kehr usłyszał szczęk łańcuchów i poczuł szczypiące zimno stali wokół nadgarstków. Kajdany poharatały mu skórę do krwi, był pogryziony i posiniaczony. Bestie szarpnęły go mocno i postawiły. Poczuł ostry ból w miejscu, gdzie pękło mu żebro. Po jego ramionach i plecach spływała krew. Z oddali słyszał jęki bólu i gniewu. – Ta droga, Żelazna Droga, jest nasza. Za późno opuściłeś swoje owieczki, barbarzyńco. – zabrzmiał znowu ten sam głos. Kehr podniósł głowę, mrugnął kilka razy, by pozbyć się zalewającej oczy krwi. Zauważył przed sobą monstrualnych rozmiarów kazrę, dwakroć bardziej rosłego od największego z kozłoludów, z jakimi miał do czynienia. Bestia była odrażająca, nawet jak na kazrów. Miała olbrzymie barki i szerokie, sięgające ziemi ramiona i rogate kłykcie. Szarofioletowa skóra poorana była runami, które wyglądały jak żywe. Zamiast zakręconych rogów, z węzłowatej czaszki wyrastały cztery. Gęste, czarne futro, splamione zaschniętą krwią i zielono–brązowymi barwnikami pokrywało kończyny. Potwór podniósł czarny łeb i zaśmiał się becząco. Zauważył płaskie przebite miedzianymi pierścieniami wymiona zwisające niczym suszone ryby. To była samica. Wyciągnęła łapę, z niezdarną ostrożnością przebiegła krzywymi paluchami po głowie barbarzyńcy, po jego policzkach i w dół po jego szyi. Kehr wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia. Kazra zarechotała, jej place dotknęły pobliźnionej piersi. – Nie tylko mnie znaczą słowa bogów, he? – Kehra owiał kwaśny, wilgotny smród jej oddechu. Przebiegła paluchami po bliznach, które skrywał pod niedźwiedzią skórą. – Ha! Nie umiesz czytać? – Cofnęła się, podnosząc ręce i pokazując swoje blizny. – Moje słowa dają siłę. Moje przynoszą rozkazy i ogień i moc od mojego czarnego pana. To on kazał mi zająć tę drogę, wyrył na moim ciele te słowa i uczynił królową! – A ty? – zarechotała. – Nosisz to? Ha! Ha! Kehr zauważył, że znamiona matrony faktycznie świeciły tajemniczo ledwie widoczną, fioletową poświatą. Wskazała jednego z kozłoludów stojącego za barbarzyńcą. – Przyprowadź pozostałych. Nie zabijajcie ich jeszcze. Niech owieczki zobaczą swojego tchórzliwego obrońcę! Odpowiedziało jej beczenie. Kehr opuścił głowę. „Innych?” – pomyślał. – „Tak szybko pokonali uchodźców?”. W jego głowie pojawiła się kolejna, ostra myśl: „Oczywiście, że tak. Porzucił ich. Znowu zdradził”. Przybyły kolejne kozłoludy. Były ich z trzy tuziny, wszystkie oddawały pokłon swojej ohydnej królowej. Niektóre przyniosły krwawe dary, nierozpoznawalne fragmenty ludzkich i zwierzęcych ciał. Wąchała je a potem albo wyrzucała, albo wkładają sobie do najeżonego zębiskami pyska. W powietrzu rozniósł się odrór brudu i krwi. W tym czasie kazrowie trzymające Kehra przycisnęły go do ziemi. Leżał teraz u popękanych racic królowej. Przykucnęła i zaczęła go gładzić, jednocześnie syczącym głosem wydając rozkazy kazrom rozpalającym ognisko na środku drogi. Zamruczała miękko. Barbarzyńca poczuł jej gorący oddech na karku. – A ciebie… – wyszeptała. – Będzie z ciebie dobry wierzchowiec. Spętany barbarzyńca będzie cennym trofeum dla królowej klanu Kości. Kehr próbował splunąć, ale miał sucho w ustach. Z oddali dobiegły krzyki. Kehr je rozpoznał. Usłyszał gniewny głos Arona, a potem okrzyk bólu. Między nadchodzącymi kazrami Kehr zauważył pędzonych uchodźców. Byli przerażenie, część płakała. Arona ciągnięło dwóch kozłoludów. Zakrwawiony i nieuzbrojony nadal stawiał opór. Wysoki, czarnorogi kazra, bez wątpienia jeden z faworytów, stanął przed matroną z siekierą Arona. – Ten tutaj... ten walczyć... zabić nas kilka. – Ciężko było zrozumieć bełkotliwe słowa kozłoluda, mówił powoli i z trudem. Jego długa żuchwa i zwierzęce zębiska nie były przystosowane do ludzkiej mowy. Brakowało mu inteligencji, którą tajemnicza moc obdarzyła jego panią. Matrona zarechotała. – Ha! Kolejny wilk wśród owieczek! Dajcie go tutaj. Arona popchnięto do przodu, upadł na kolana. Po sposobie w jaki drwal trzymał się za rękę, barbarzyńca wywnioskował, że mężczyzna miał ją złamaną. Krwawił z ust. Aron wstał z trudem. Wtedy zauważył Kehra i wybałuszył oczy. – Co? Myślałem, że uciekłeś. Jak to… – Ha! – Zaśmiała się becząco matrona. – Dopada go zwątpienie … Aron gapił się na potworną królową kazrów, ale to jej słowa wstrząsnęły nim bardziej. Popatrzył na Kehra lezącego u jej nóg. Znowu się zaśmiała. – Twój obrońca? Twój zbawca? To tchórz. Wiedział, że już po was. Zabrał wam jedzenie a potem uciekł, kiedy zauważył, że szykuje się zasadzka. Kiedy nas zobaczył, wyrzucił miecz! Aron nerwowo nabrał tchu. – Nie. Nie. On nas chronił. Zabił twoje… – To byli tylko zwiadowcy. Cherlaki. Popychadła, które zaganiały was w moim kierunku. Sięgnęła łapą i z groteskową czułością pogładziła ramię Kehra. – Twoja wiara w tego zdrajcę jest typowa dla twojej rasy. Nic dziwnego, że tym górom brak mojego bata. Chcą, żeby uwolnić je od plagi szkodników, które zalewają każdy kanion. Te góry chcą stać się siedzibą klanu Kości. Kozłoludy zabeczały z zachwytem i wzniosły broń. Matrona wiedziała, jak porwać swój lud. Aron poczuł gniew, zapomniał o bólu. Zrobił krok w kierunku Kehra i zacisnął pięść. – Po to nas prawie zagłodziłeś? Udawałeś człowieka odważnego i honorowego, a uciekłeś, kiedy tylko pojawiło się prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo? Aron splunął na Kehra mieszaniną krwi i śliny. – Służyłeś sułtanom i wodzom? Zdradziłeś nas dla tej kazrowej suki! Matrona ryknęła śmiechem. – Nie, drwalu... Aronie... Chroniłem was dobrze... Nie wiedziałem... Królowa chwyciła Kehra za nadgarstki i postawiła na nogi. Jej czarodziejskie tatuaże zamigotały wściekle, jakby napełniały ramiona bestii jeszcze większą siłą. Barbarzyńca wypuścił powietrze, gdy matrona podniosła go z ziemi. Rozciągnęła jego ręce na boki, długie łańcuchy zwisały z kajdan. – Patrz, człowieczku. Twój obrońca jest naznaczony! Ha! Wy głupi wieśniacy zignorowaliście ostrzeżenie wypisane na jego piersi. To znamię zdrajcy! Aron zwęził oczy. Drwalem targał gniew. – Zabij mnie, jeśli chcesz, kozo. Ale najpierw chcę zabić tego zdrajcę. Śmiech matrony przerodził się w ryk. Inne kozłoludy się dołączyły. – Tak! Tak! Zabij barbarzyńcę, człowieczku. Zabij go, a może puszczę cię wolno, żebyś rozpowiedział o klanie Kości na nizinach. – Gherbek! – Królowa wezwała swojego faworyta. – Daj drwalowi siekierę. Niech nam natnie trochę gałęzi! Kazra zbliżył się do drwala i podał mu siekierę. – Dla ciebie, cherlaku. – Wymruczał. Aron chwycił siekierę w zdrową rękę i podparł się styliskiem. Dokuśtykał do barbarzyńcy. Kehr widział, że drwal jest ciężko ranny, po trzonku i ostrzu zaczęła spływać krew zostawiając czerwone plamy na ziemi. Matrona opuściła Kehra i przysunęła go bliżej Arona, jakby dawała dziecku zabawkę. Aron przystawił siekierę do piersi barbarzyńcy. – Ta blizna. – Warknął do Kehra. – To znamię zdrajcy? Mów prawdę, barbarzyńco. Choć raz powiedz prawdę. Kehr opuścił głowę. Jego głos był niski i zażenowany. – Tak. Opuściłem mój lud, kiedy walczyli z najeźdźcami z Entsteig. Porzuciłem mój obowiązek i poszedłem za kobietą – córką handlarza. Jestem zdrajcą. Tchórzem. Co gorsze, klan Jelenia zginął razem z upadkiem Arreat, zanim zdążyłem wrócić i błagać ich o przebaczenie. Kehr podniósł głowę, na jego twarzy rysował się smutek. – Kiedy nie udało mi się ich odnaleźć, sam wyryłem sobie znamię zdrajcy, drwalu, rozgrzanym do białości nożem. Ale oni nadal przeklinają mnie za powrót, odrzucają moją pokutę. Moja martwa siostra... nawiedza mnie po zachodzie słońca. Mój lud nigdy mi nie wybaczy. Nie zasługuję na ich przebaczenie. Barbarzyńca zamknął oczy. – I ciebie też o to nie proszę. Spojrzenie Arona stało się nieobecne. Zdawało mu się, że słyszy głosy z dalekiej przeszłości, słowa brzmiały surowo i prawdziwie. Ocknął się. Kazry wokół nich chichotały. Tylko Kehr usłyszał szept drwala. – Słowa mają moc, Kehrze Odwyllu. Wiedźma myli się, co do ludzi gór. Nasi przodkowie byli pierwszymi, którzy używali tych starożytnych liter, które masz wycięte na piersi. – Drwal pochylił się do przodu. – Znam twoje znamię, barbarzyńco. Poznałem je, gdy tylko je zobaczyłem. Ale zobaczyłem też twoją odwagę. Ona też jest prawdziwa. Drwal przycisnął ostrze siekiery do piersi drwala i przycisnął je mocno. Barbarzyńca zadyszał. – To ostrze splamione jest moją krwią. – Powiedział Aron głośno i wyraźnie. – I zmienię nim twoje znamię. Ostrze wyryło czerwoną linię przez środek blizny. – Teraz zwiesz się bratem. Matrona zasyczała i upuściła Kehra na ziemię. Skoczyła i kopnęła drwala w pierś. Aron wpadł w ognisko. Trysnęła fontanna iskier i krwi. Aron zatrzymał się na stercie drewna i z trudem próbował się podnieść. – Głupcze! – warknęła królowa kozłoludów. Była wściekła, że przerwano jej zabawę. – Myślisz, że możesz tworzyć słowa bogów swoją lichą siekierą? Myślisz, że taką moc można przywoływać bez konsekwencji, bez bólu i mrocznych rytuałów? Podniosła barbarzyńcę za kajdany i zaczęła rozciągać jego ramiona. Kolorowe runy na jej rękach zatańczyły. Mięśnie Kehra napięły się. – Rozerwę go, jak chleb. – Jej ryk przeszył powietrze. – A twoich ludzi wypcham kawałkami jego ścierwa. Dało się słyszeć trzask kości wyskakującej ze stawu. Kehr jęknął. Aron podniósł zakrwawioną głowę i wyciągnął rękę ku dręczonemu barbarzyńcy. – Kehrze, wybaczam ci. Kozłoludy zaśmiały się. Jeden z nich podszedł do Arona i przebił go włócznią. Drwal padł. Nagle przeraźliwy ryk przepełnił noc. Kazrowie zamilkli i spojrzeli na matronę. Stała drżąc. Zębiska miała zaciśnięte. Jęczała z wysiłku. Zniżyła łeb i zaryła racicami w ziemię próbując rozpostrzeć ramiona... lecz nie była w stanie. Zasyczała, gdy Kehr powoli zaczął zbliżać ciągnąć jej łapy. Matrona, próbując stawić mu opór, podniosła go wyżej. Kehr wywinął dłonie i chwycił palcami za jej nadgarstki. Próbowała go puścić, lecz za późno, została chwycona w żelaznym uścisku. – Nie! – zaskomlała szczerząc zębiska, z ust toczyła pianę. – Mam... mam większą siłę niż ty! Nie uda ci się to! Jej mięśnie napięły się, próbowała zetknąć dłonie. Trzasnęło jej w ramieniu. Odchyliła głowę i zawyła piskliwie. Barbarzyńca wykręcił jej ramiona. Nie mogła wyrwać się z jego mocarnego chwytu. Otaczające ich kozłoludy zaczęły kłębić się nerwowo, kiedy ryki królowej nabrały żałosnego, błagalnego tonu. Próbując się uwolnić, pochyliła się i ruszyła... a wtedy stopy barbarzyńcy dotknęły ziemi. Miał ją. Pochyliwszy się wykorzystał ruch bestii i przerzucił ją przez ramię z hukiem ciskając wprost w ognisko. Barbarzyńca rozpostarł ramiona i zawył ku niebu. Kajdany się zerwały i opadły na ziemię. Opadające ciężko łańcuchy zadzwoniły wokół niego niczym rozbity dzwon. Popiskując matrona próbowała podnieść się na nogi. Jej czarna, osmalona sylwetka rysowała się w ogniu. Barbarzyńca rzucił się w ognisko, powalając potwora. Chwycił królową za rogi. Z okrutną siłą wyrwał je z jej łba i podniósł wysoko. Obrócił je w dłoniach, złapał jak maczugi i zaczął okładać płonące zwierzę przy akompaniamencie łamanych kości. Żelazna Droga aż drżała od uderzeń Kehra Odwylla. Agonalne wycie matrony rozpędzało dym rozrzuconego ogniska. Uwolniona starożytna magia rozbrzmiała wśród górskich szczytów, który przyjęły gniew barbarzyńcy. Przyjęły jego ofiarę. Dopiero po kilku godzinach jego gniew całkiem ustał. Czerwone słońce wzeszło wśród absolutnej ciszy kąpiąc szczyty w czerwonym blasku. Kehr wstał z pogorzeliska, zrzucając z siebie krwawą masę i popatrzył na splamiony kawałek Żelaznej Drogi. Nie został żaden kazra i żaden już tutaj nie wróci. Nieopodal znalazł uchodźców. Stali bez ruchu wokół martwego ciała, przerażeni. – Zbierzcie tyle pożywienia, ile wam się uda. – zagrzmiał barbarzyńca. – Nasz cel jest dwa dni drogi stąd. Epilog - Warta Promienie zachodzącego słońce zabarwiły dolinę Zachodniej Marchii kolorami jesieni. Kehr przestał ostrzyć swoją prostą siekierę, wstał i odwrócił się, żeby popatrzeć na zachód. Wieczorna bryza delikatnie rozwiewała jego długie, siwe włosy. Jego powolny oddech odmierzał czas, aż słońce schowało się za górami. Jedynymi dźwiękami, które dobiegały jego uszu, był świergot ptaków. Żadnych kroków. Żadnych słów. Horyzont dotrzymał przymierza tak, jak on dotrzymał swej warty. Tak, jak przewidział Aron, zjawili się kolejni uchodźcy, nadchodzili niekończącą się falą. Uciekali Żelazną Drogą przed siłami zła, które zebrały się, by zająć góry Kohl. Szeregi klanu Kości uszczupliły się, ale wśród szczytów czyhały zagrożenia gorsze od kazrów. Zwykli ludzie potrzebowali kogoś, kto ich obroni. Od Zachodniej Marchii po Iwogród zaczęły krążyć opowieści o Żelaznym Wędrowcu, obrońcy Żelaznej Drogi. Kehr przyłożył dłoń do piersi i ponownie wyruszył na szlak. Uchodźcy potrzebowali swojego brata. Autor: Cameron Dayton Kategoria:Diablo III Kategoria:Książki